Spongefuck.avi
You know those old shitty, pretty fucked up Spongebob episodes i used to fap to in 1999. Well there's a totally fappable episode called spongefuck. The other day, I was searching through my computer (if you know what i mean) when I came across a fucked up file that said "OSHITBRODONTREADTHISORELSEYOULLGETASSFUCKED" Having not a fucking clue what it meant, I continued by fapping to the thumbnail, and eventually, playing it. The movie clip was six long ass minutes and four seconds long. It started out as any Spongebob episode would, except the color was pretty fucked up, and the part where he played the flute with his nose, he was instead playing it with his dick, it immediately went to the godddamn title screen. All that was on the title screen was the following words: "Spongebob Fuck", only there wasn't any up beat music like there usually was. It lasted about two and a half men seconds. It didn't show who the writers and directors were; I just assumed that they were to lazy to get off their asses and write them. The episode started out inside Spongebob's house. It showed Spongebob sitting in his red chair. The strange thing was, he was fapping to sandy cheeks porn. Very hard. But, the fapping sound didn't sound like normal fapping sound because it sounded hyper-realistic. It was so real and intense. Spongebob was absolutely cumming. He was ripping chunks out of his pubic hair. Then, the camera zoomed really close in on his (giggity), but it is the kind of zoom as if it was being video taped by a real person. Then, the camera zoomed out to show a corpse Squidward laying on the floor in front of him covered with hyper-realistic cum. (you have propably seen enough hentai to know what spongebob was doing). Squidward was absolutely fucked to death. His eyes were laying on the floor, his ass was cracked open to reveal a very gross image of (you don't want to know). The camera was moving around like crazy. Spongebob suddenly stopped fapping and ran straight forward. Then, the episode stops moving for about one fucking second, then it goes to black for two seconds, then it comes back with Spongebob's face pressed against the camera, with his dick exploded open and eyes black, and a fucking loud scream. I jolt up and turn my volume down. And then, the camera starts moving around like insanity; you can't even tell what the fuck is going on. It was worse than anything Pokemon could ever put out. The clip then goes to black for 1 hour. It comes back, inside the Krusty Krab,(not a fucking sound at all). All of a sudden, the same face that was pressed against the camera appeared, but this time, the scream was mother fucking Â loud. But it only lasted for about a fourth of a second. Then, for the rest of the movie, it goes back to Spongebob fapping in the chair, but after every ten seconds, Spongebob gets just a little bit more fucked up, and the sound gets a little more fuckier. By the end, all there is left is static and screaming. Then you can see Spongebob running again in the background of the static. When the episode ended i was blown out of my fucking mind and killed my self. Oh yeah and gfcdvbmjvxdhckcbvcbvjhcdgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg ggggggggggggxjhcvxhcgvxhgcvxhvdgfdtvc ggtg gytttttttttttttttttgtyfvxxgcxdsedfxcvxfvcgxvcgcvxgcvgcvgcvg OSHITBRODONTREADTHISORELSEYOULLGETASSFUCKED Written by SOMEGUY123 Category:File Extensions Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Im died Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Excessive Profanity Category:Satire Category:NSFW Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki